


You're My Best Friend

by Little_Knight



Series: Stiles Coming Out [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Stiles, Coming Out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Knight/pseuds/Little_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides it's time he let his best friend in on his little not so secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic in this series that wasn't planned but I'm feeling inspired.
> 
> I write more than just coming out I swear, I just think about bisexual characters way to often.

Sometimes Stiles wonders why he tries. Because at this point, all his efforts are starting to seem futile.

"Wait, so you like guys and girls at the same time? Like a permanent threesome?" Scott scrunched his face, clearly confused.

"Well, I'm not saying I wouldn't be totally be down, but no. That's not what bisexual means Scott," Stiles kinda shrugs and slumps onto the lunch table, this was going to take awhile.

"So do you just date 2 people at once, and they know about it but don't date each other?" Scott's trying, he's really trying.

"Dude I'm a gangley thirteen year old with ADHD, I don't think I could even get one person to date me," Stiles looks up at Scott exasperated.

"Jackson and Lydia have been dating since the 5th grade Stiles and I'm pretty sure they weren't thirteen back then," Scott pushes his shaggy hair back, and then it's his turn to shrug.

"You know what I mean! Besides, you're not focusing on what I'm trying to say. I'll only date one person at a time, but I don't care if they're a guy or a girl," Stiles waves his hands around gesturing first at himself and then at the girls at the table next to them.

Scott picks up his sandwich and takes a bite, then goes "is that all?" Around the mouth full of food.

Stiles throws his hands up "Yes that is all! Why aren't you, I don't know, freaking out more?"

"I already knew," Scott shrugs again before taking a drink of his milk.

"What?" Stiles jumps out of his seat and slams his hand on the table "How?"

"Stiles I've been your best friend since the first grade. Also I've seen your internet history and worked it out for myself." Scott grimaced "You really need to remember to delete that."

All the blood runs from Stiles' face and he hesitated before speaking "And you don't care?"

And if the look on Stiles' face doesn't just tell you he could cry. But then Scott just says "No man, you're you whether or not you like guys. You're still Stiles."

Stiles slumps back into his seat, dumbstruck. "You sure you don't care?"

"Nah dude, we're cool."

Stiles looks around the lunch room for a good minute and a half then mutters "You ruined it."

Scott tilts his head to the side ever so slightly "I what?"

"You ruined my coming out. I totally had this whole speech planned, with facts and examples of sexuality in nature. I even had blackmail in case you didn't take it well perfectly lined up! I specifically chose the cafeteria so you wouldn't want to make a scene!" Stiles rants, steadily getting louder.

Scott looks even more confused than before "I'm... sorry?"

"Yeah, well, you should be," is all Stiles grunts out before shoving the schools, unfortunately bad, curly fries into his mouth.

A smile makes its way onto Scott's face and he just shakes his head. "Whatever man."

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction by me aka to many commas. Also the probable over use of man or dude isn't me trying to be a guy its my actual speech slipping in causing the oocness.


End file.
